The Story
by StoryQueen85
Summary: Just how did Wander and Sylvia meet? Learn the long awaited tale of how the beloved intergalactic duo really did become best pals!
1. Prologue

_"Are you sure? I mean, he's your own_ son_, Sam."_

A beautiful thick-furred golden Star Muse stood inside the doorway to her house on the small planet Derusel. It was a planet much like Earth in the distant galaxy the Milky Way, but its sky was mint green and the season was always warm. Nobody on this planet ever saw one single flake of snow. "I'm sorry, Wanda," Sam's long dark brown fur covered his eyes at that moment. The rest of his fur was very thin and anyone could almost see the skin underneath it. He was holding a basket woven with hay from a nearby farm. Over it was a hot pink blanket with a yellow edging, obviously a saddle blanket from the farm as well.

Sam had used to work at this farm, but he had gotten fired only several days ago. "With neither of us having a job, we could't possibly care for him anymore," he sighed and handed the basket to Wanda. "But you can find a new one!" Wanda's blue eyes shimmered with sorrow. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "With the recent incident, everyone's going out of buisness," Sam shook his head and reached his hand out to wipe the tears from her face.

"Take him out to down," Sam started, stopping to hold back a sob himself. "And leave him on someone's doorstep. I've already left a note explaining our cause inside the basket."

Wanda hesitated. "I only want what's best for him," Sam included. Wanda stared at him long, praying that this was all a dream and that she'd wake up, knowing that her dear son was only a room over. So she could love and care for him just like she'd intended. "Please," Sam pleaded. Wanda sighed shakily. "Alright," she concluded. "I'll take him to town."

Sam gave her a weak smile. "I'm proud of you, ya know," he grabbed her free hand and squeezed it tight. "Why don't you leave now before it gets dark?"

Wanda gave him a longing look before agreeing. She took a step out of the doorway, hesitant. "Go ahead," Sam backed away, leaving her a clear path. She took a deep breath and nodded her head before she began walking to town with the basket in hand.

* * *

Wanda stopped. In front of her was a large, worn down sign that read "Welcome to Starville, Population 206." She continued walking past the sign into a huge town booming with other Star Muses and Star Nomads. A few other species from other planets were walking around as well. Bingleborps, Zbornaks, and some kind of creature with an eyeball for a head.

Wanda stopped when she reached an old bench. It was wooden and the armrests were bright gold. The word "star" was carved into the gold on both sides in beautifully written cursive. She noticed the sky begin to grow darker as the sun lowered below the horizon. She didn't want to be walking around too long after dark, so she improvised. She sat the small basket on the bench and crouched down in front of it. She lifted up the blanket to reveal her son underneath, sleeping soundly while sucking on his pinkie. His thick orange fur was groomed down nicely.

He opened his little tiny eyes and smiled wide. "Mama!" he reached out his hand to her. Wanda laughed softly and let him grab her index finger. She felt tears grow in her eyes as the thought that she wouldn't see him anymore came to mind.

She sighed and got up. Her son took her sadness to note and stared at her, a tiny frown on his face as well. "Goodbye, Wander, my sweet," she covered him back up with the saddle blanket. "Don't you ever forget me, ya hear?"

Wander sneezed in response. Wanda felt a smile grow on her face. She began to hum a tune as a lullaby.

"Oh, wander over yonder, and check out this and that! If you wander over yonder, best be sure to wear your hat," Wanda took out a green hat that she had kept wrinkled inside her pocket and laid it next to the basket. It may have been to big for him now, but he'd grow into it." All the things that you will see, and you certainly will be free. If you wander over yonder, just you and me!"

Wander began to whimper. "If the darkness comes a creepin', and you're feelin' down, just wander over yonder, and turn your life around! Oh, wander over yonder! Be sure to lend a hand."

With this, Wander kicked off the blanket. As Wanda put it back on over him, she continued, "All your helpful, friendly good deeds, will spread across the land. All your helpful, friendly good deeds will spread across the land!"

As Wanda finished humming the final tune to the song, she walked away, leaving her beloved son behind.

* * *

**This only took forever! xD**

**I hope you like it. Every chapter will be pretty long like this I hope. I feel pretty bad for having Wander's parents abandoning him. But trust me, Chapter 1 will make up for it! This is gonna be a pretty heartwarming story, unlike most of my others. I bet you'll like it.**

**If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can correct it!**

**~StoryQueen85**


	2. Chapter 1

A young azure-blue Zbornak with a magenta mane, the same color for the small tuft of fur at the end of her tail, happened to be strolling through Starville that evening. She'd usually just walk a lap around the town and then head back to her home where she'd stay alone. She was mostly independent, but every once in a while she'd wonder if she'd ever find a real friend. But today she decided she'd stay a while longer and sight-see.

She sat down at the doorstep to an old bookstore. She looked at the pedestrians walking around in town. She noticed a golden lollipop-looking creature leaving a basket on a bench. It just left it there. Sylvia stared at the basket before another Zbornak 3 times bigger than her pushed her off the doorstep into a mud puddle. "Hey!" she scrambled to her feet and put herself into a fight position. "Move it, squirt," the Zbornak scowled. His dark gray skin was covered in scars. He gave her a look before walking inside the store. Sylvia growled before walking away, attempting to clean herself off. Failing to succeed, she decided just to go back to her little cabin in the mountains. She caught a glimpse of the basket on the bench before she passed the town sign.

She could have sworn she saw it move. She stopped in her tracks, tripping over her long tail. She scooted herself back a bit before standing up and going back to the town, hoping that nobody had taken the basket.

* * *

Luckily when she got back to Starville, the basket had remained in its place. She noticed the soft pink and yellow saddle blanket covering it. She removed the blanket, revealing a fuzzy orange lollipop creature that looked almost like the golden one, however it was much smaller and its fur was a tiny bit thinner. The poor little thing was whimpering in its sleep. Sylvia stared at the creature, caressing the soft fur at the top of its head. It was mighty cute.

She noticed a small piece of paper tucked underneath him. She pulled it out, careful not to wake him. She unfolded the paper and read the neat cursive writing written on it with a charcoal pencil that had already smeared out loud to herself.

"To whom it may concern," Sylvia began. "I'd like to thank you firsthand for taking our basket to notice. This baby that you see here is my son, Wander."

Sylvia paused. "Wander? That's a funny name," she shrugged before continuing. "My wife and I love him very much, but sadly to say we cannot care for him anymore. I've recently lost my job and with my wife being unemployed, I worry for Wander's health. I thought it was best for him to be cared for by another loving family that have enough money to keep him alive and healthy.

"This is where you come in reader. We'd like you to care for Wander and let him grow up in a home where he'd be happy. It would make both my wife and I very happy to know that he's okay. Best regards, Sam."

Sylvia took her attention away from the letter onto Wander. She didn't know anything about him, let alone take care of him. The baby was now sleeping peacefully, curled into a little ball. Sylvia grinned. "Well I guess I can at least try," Syvlia turned the note over. There was written a phone number and address to the parents, Sylvia presumed. She covered Wander back up with the saddle blanket and picked up the basket. Only then did she notice a large floppy green hat. The fabric was crumpled and wrinkled. _Did this belong to Sam?_ she wondered. She shrugged and took the hat anyway before setting back to her cabin in the mountains.

* * *

It was almost dark when she arrived. Wander had begun to cry halfway and Sylvia couldn't find a way to make him stop. She'd already lost her wits long before she entered the door. "Sh-shut up," she murmured, setting the basket down on a small round wooden table. She removed the blanket, causing Wander to stop crying and turn his attention to her.

He cooed, grabbing onto his feet and rocking himself back and forth. Sylvia smiled once more, trying her best to push her annoyance aside. "Why hello there, Wander," she caressed his hair again. "I'm Sylvia, and well... I'll be takin' care of you for a while."

Wander seemed like he didn't really take this into notice, he just cooed once more and sat up. _I wonder how old he is. That'd really help._ Sylvia thought to herself as she watched Wander attempt to climb out of the basket. He failed to do this and sat back in the basket, looking defeated. Sylvia chuckled and lifted him up. To her surprise, he was surprisingly light. She felt she could have put him and a sheet of paper on a scale and he be lighter.

He closed his eyes and snuggled up in her arms. This took Sylvia by surprise, staring with a shocked expression at the sleeping baby of a species she knew nothing about. She wouldn't really think of herself as a mother to this... _thing. _However when she looked at this little fuzzy orange creature sleeping soundly in her arms, she had second thoughts.

* * *

**I spent all day writing this. Dang writer's block got me good.**

**I felt kind of weird writing that last part. I never would have thought Sylvia being a 'mother' or anything. So that's why in the next chapter I'm fast-forwarding like four years.**

**If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can correct it!**

**~StoryQueen85**


	3. Chapter 2

_"It fits! It fits! It finally fits, Mama!"_

_"Wander, I told you not to call me that."_

Wander's excitement subsided until he just stood at the doorway to the livingroom with a small frown on his little fuzzy face. The floppy green hat sat atop his head. "Fine, Sylvia," he added reluctantly before a smile returned to his face. Sylvia grinned as she watched him run out of the room chanting, "It fits," over and over until his voice became tired.

It had been nearly five years since Sylvia had found the little fuzzy orange lollipop creature in that basket in Starville. She'd written letters to Sam every week. She learned that he was a member of the Star Nomad species and that he had been only one year old when he was abandoned. He'd just turned six last week, Sam had told her in a letter. They'd sent each other pictures of themselves and Sylvia added in a few pictures of Wander as he grew.

However there was one peculiar letter that she couldn't quite comprehend. She'd show Wander every letter, however she kept this one to herself. She took it out and unfolded it and read it to herself once more.

* * *

_Dear Sylvia, _

_I've been meaning to tell you two about this before, but I wasn't sure exactly how to word it. This may take a lot of explaining. That green floppy hat that my wife Wanda had left by Wander's basket is well, how do I say it... different._

_I've been meaning to keep it and study it longer so I knew more about it before anyone else was able to have it. Wanda did not know this. Now, I have no way of predicting what it might do. Only days before we left Wander, I discovered I could grab anything that I needed from inside of this hat. I'm not sure what it'll give you two, but I'm sure it will bring you great things._

_I don't know very much else about this hat, so I believe you'll have to find out for yourself. _

_Best of wishes,_

_Sam and Wanda_

* * *

Wander hopped around in the little room in the attic Sylvia had let him stay in. Finally after five years, the hat his mother had left for him finally fit his head.

He took it off and spun around in a circle while holding on to the brim until he was dizzy. He tripped over a loose floorboard and fell down, laughing. He set the hat in front of him and reached for the black underneath of it which seemed to have a softer material than the rest. However he missed and his hand went straight inside. Whenever he was about to pull his hand back out, he felt something inside it. He grabbed the object and pulled it out to look at it. "A band-aid?" he murmured, holding the band-aid in his hand. "Why was there a band-aid in the-" he stopped and looked down at his knee. It had been lightly brush burned by the floor. He tilted his head and tossed the band-aid to the side.

Just then, his stomach grumbled. He thought for a moment before reaching into the hat again. This time, he pulled out a half of a sandwich. His eyes widened as he threw the hat across the room and scooted backwards towards the corner before letting out a loud scream.

* * *

Sylvia set the note down on the coffee table beside her. She heard a _thump_ come from upstairs. She assumed it was Wander just playing around in the little attic room after hearing a soft chuckle. The house was silent afterwards.

She thought back to when he called her 'mama' earlier. She'd decided that he wouldn't really be a mother to the little Star Nomad, she preferred a permanent babysitter. It kind of sounded silly, but she'd live with it until he was at least old enough to be on his own. Besides, the two were nothing alike.

She sat back. Just as she was about to close her eyes and fall asleep, a loud horrified shriek came from upstairs. She fell out of her chair with a loud thud. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed upstairs to Wander's little room. She opened the door and stormed inside. "Wander?" he wasn't anywhere in sight. Just then, a whimper came from inside a closet. She slid the doors to the closet open to reveal the orange Star Nomad shivering in the corner. He took no notice to her presence. His fur was fluffed out, bristling.

"Wander, what happened? Are you okay?" Sylvia asked, his nervous state worrying her. "T-T-T-T-T-The h-h-hat..." Wander's voice shook violently. "Oh, I was worried about this..." Sylvia groaned. Wander stood up, only resulting in his knees buckling in fear. Sylvia helped him up and held his hands for a minute so he could stabilize himself. "Wait..." Wander looked up at her, his voice still shaking. "Worried about this...? What do you m-mean?"

_Grop, I said that out loud?_ Sylvia thought to herself as Wander took a step back, his expression a one of confusion. "This is going to take a little of explaining to do," Sylvia started out, not knowing how to word this. "But, Wander, your hat is magical."


End file.
